Accompanying technological developments in recent years, semiconductor devices in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked in one package are being put to practical use, and are beginning to be installed in mobile telephones, digital cameras, and the like. In many of these, an information processing LSI such as a microcontroller or the like, and a memory LSI for storing information processing data are stacked. A semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked in one package in this way is referred to as a Multi-Chip Package (MCP) or a System-in-Package (SiP), and henceforth it is expected that this package structure applied in small/thin forms will be used also in combinations of semiconductor chips outside of the information processing LSI and the memory LSI.
Besides of the abovementioned semiconductor chip combination, combinations are henceforth expected of different types of chip, such as analog chips, digital chips, RF (Radio Frequency) chips, power supply chips, and the like. The background to this is that, rather than build circuits, which have different manufacturing processes, into one semiconductor chip, it is expected that by manufacturing various semiconductor chips by separate processes and putting them into one package, product cost will be made cheaper.
However, in this type of semiconductor chip combination, different to conventional combinations, there will be cases where it is necessary to avoid noise interference from a circuit apt to generate noise inside a semiconductor chip to a circuit susceptible to noise inside another semiconductor chip. From this type of background, there are disclosures of several semiconductor devices that have as an object the solution of this problem.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a stacked form of semiconductor device in which, in a state in which a plurality of semiconductor chips 110 and 120 are stacked so as to overlap, a circuit (power supply part 111, output amplifier part, 112) that generates noise in one semiconductor chip 110, and a circuit (analog circuit part 121) that easily receives noise in the other semiconductor chip 120 are disposed so as not to mutually overlap (refer to related art 1, FIGS. 14A to 14C).
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip that generates noise and a semiconductor chip that easily receives this noise are stacked, and in order to avoid noise being propagated between the two overlapping semiconductor chips, an isotropic conductive film 211f, a copper foil M, and an insulating film 213f are sandwiched between semiconductor chips A and B, in sequence from the semiconductor chip B side, and the copper foil M is connected to a power supply potential or a ground potential (refer to related art 2, FIG. 15).
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses a semiconductor device in which a heat transfer conductive plate 305 is inserted between semiconductor chips 303 and 304, and this heat transfer conductive plate 305 is connected to ground wiring of a substrate 302 through bonding wire 309 (refer to related art 3, FIG. 16).
[Patent Document 1]
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2004-165269A
[Patent Document 2]
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2004-31649A
[Patent Document 3]
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2004-111656A